<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon by The1920squeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019473">Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1920squeen/pseuds/The1920squeen'>The1920squeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cooking, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale's Tummy, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel is an asshole, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Unresolved Matters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1920squeen/pseuds/The1920squeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy Sunday in the South Downs. As such, adorable domestic fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the failed apocalypse, Aziraphale and Crowley were somewhat overwhelmed with their newfound freedom. After understandably freaking out their bosses during their little ‘switching faces’ stunt, neither heaven nor hell wanted anything to do with them anymore. Despite having lived their immortal lives on earth for so long, it was a little scary getting banished from their respective dimensions. Basically, the pair was completely on their own. Well… almost on their own.</p><p>Now that Gabriel and Beelzebub would no longer be breathing down their necks, freedom seemed a lot less frightening. After all, Aziraphale and Crowley had each other, and that was all that mattered to them. They were free to live out the rest of their immortality in peace. Free to love and explore all the wonderful things that humanity had to offer. But, the best part of all… they were free to love each other. And the celestial couple couldn’t imagine a better gift than that.</p><p>Not long after everything with their respective offices had been settled and dealt with, Aziraphale proposed that they move in together. Crowley thought moving into the bookshop with him wouldn’t be so bad, as long as it had enough space for his plants. However, what the angel actually had in mind was moving into a place a bit further away from the city. Fortunately, he could draw a portal so they could easily travel back and forth from their new home to London, SoHo whenever they pleased. The fallen angel was definitely on board after he explained it. But, he was still curious as to where his partner wanted to go.</p><p>Aziraphale found a cottage in the South Downs. It was secluded but it was near one of the villages where they can get food and other supplies. It was a two-story house but it wasn’t too big. It had a kitchen, three bedrooms, two baths, a breakfast nook, a spacious living area, a conservatory for Crowley’s plants, and the best part of all, a gorgeous view of the ocean near the chalk cliffs. Both the village and the cliffs were all within a sensible twenty-minute driving distance. In simpler terms, it was perfect.</p><p>It didn’t take too long for the couple to move into their new home. A few miracles helped to handle the harder parts of the move, but getting the rest of their stuff in by themselves was easy-peasy. The ineffable pair were relieved once they were finally settled in. A beautiful cottage of their own, and it was all theirs. No more higher ups, no more keeping up appearances. They could just be themselves. In a way, this place was their own little paradise.</p><p>It probably would have seemed insignificant to Gabriel, Michael and the other archangels, but to Aziraphale and Crowley, it was so much more…</p><hr/><p>A few months had flown by since the couple started living in the South Downs. Aziraphale and Crowley had settled in quite nicely. The peace and quiet of the countryside was a pleasant change compared to the chaotic hustle and bustle around central London. Sure, the South Downs lacked nightlife, where Crowley was concerned. But honestly, he didn’t really care about that anymore. If he and Aziraphale ever wanted to go out dancing or dine at the Ritz, they could always use the portal. Besides, the point of moving to the country was to get away from it all. And it was pure bliss.</p><p>When Aziraphale wasn’t looking after the bookshop and Crowley wasn’t busy doing… uh… whatever it is that Crowley does, they spent a majority of their free time at home. They even learned to pick up some new hobbies! Since they didn’t need the two extra bedrooms, Aziraphale and Crowley decided to convert them into their own little activity rooms. It was a no-brainer that the angel would convert his room into his own little library/study. Whenever he wanted to quietly read in peace, he’d retreat there. It was also the best place to hide his treasured first editions from customers at the bookshop. He also developed a new love for writing around the time they moved into their new home and was planning on writing a few books of his own. Much to his surprise, he was quite skilled at it!</p><p>As for Crowley, he took up a different assortment of hobbies. Sure, he still had his plants, but he also wanted to do other things that didn’t result in him yelling at anything. For starters, he decided to take up cooking. Despite his claim of his refusal to read anything he didn’t have to, he snuck a few of the cook books from Aziraphale’s collection. Much to his own surprise, he was quite good at cooking Italian and German dishes. It certainly made his angel happy. Every time he cooked for the both of them, Crowley got better and better. And, deep down, it truly made the demon happy seeing his lover enjoy what he made.</p><p>However, he didn’t want to stop at just cooking. Crowley wanted to do something for himself and decided to pursue other hobbies that would make himself happy. That was when he discovered his penchant for arts &amp; crafts. The demon had been struggling on deciding what he wanted to convert his room into, so he decided to turn it into his own personal art studio/sewing room. When they moved to the country, painting was just the start. He started off small with still lives then moved onto landscapes. Soon enough he did some more experimental works. As great as he was with that, he soon found out his true passion lies in sewing and knitting. Being a demon of fashion, Crowley made a whole new wardrobe and was quite pleased with himself.</p><p>It really warmed Aziraphale’s heart to see his sweet Crowley invested in something that he loves. Whenever the demon was focused on a new project, he would sneak into the studio to check on him. Even though Crowley appeared laid back and carefree in the past, Aziraphale knew that deep inside, his obligations to the underworld and their private interactions caused him a great deal of anxiety. It was rather subtle at first. But, in the past, Crowley’s expression appeared tight-lipped and irritated. The demon wouldn’t admit it, but the angel always knew it was there; he could feel it.</p><p>But now, seeing his lover so focused on his work, Crowley’s expression was softer; more relaxed. That’s all he ever wanted for him. Now that they no longer had to turn to their supervisors, they could express themselves however they pleased. It was kind of unnerving at first. After centuries of bureaucratic nonsense, it was hard to trust this newfound happiness. However, they trusted each other. And that helped to ease their way into trusting happiness again.</p><hr/><p>Hobbies weren’t the only things, the couple invested in. When the weather permitted it, the pair would take strolls around the village. They’d take care of the shopping and even stop for ice cream. Once their appearance became known, the locals began to recognize them. They were friendly, of course, and Aziraphale would always give a pleasant ‘how do you do?’ back to them. Crowley was cordial when he was with him, but wasn’t much of a talker while they were out.</p><p>Every other Sunday afternoon and evening, the couple would go to the beach next to the cliffs and have a picnic in the sand. They’d go when there weren’t many people around, then find a secluded place so they could eat their sandwiches privately. As they snuggled on their blanket, they’d watch the waves roll by as the sun set in the distance. This was the first time the pair was introduced to this kind of tranquility. Out of all their activities here in the South Downs, this had to be their second favorite one yet.</p><p>Their first one, was actually doing nothing at all.</p><p>On this particular Sunday, some heavy April showers had completely washed out the ineffable couple’s plans for the day. They originally wanted to go on a picnic by their usual spot on the beach, but they doubted they’d enjoy eating soggy sandwiches in the wet sand. Aziraphale thought about using the portal to go to London and dine at the Ritz instead. However, Crowley wasn’t up for that either. Ironically, the angel felt the same way. The pair just wanted to do… nothing.</p><p>At first, they each retreated to their rooms. Aziraphale was lounging on the couch in his library reading a book while Crowley tried to work on a painting in his studio. However, his heart just wasn’t in it that day. The rain pouring outside was making him sleepy and he just wanted to snuggle with Aziraphale for the rest of the afternoon. He quickly put his paints and brushes away and walked next door and stood at the threshold.</p><p>When the angel noticed his partner in the archway, he asked, “What’s wrong, dear? Having trouble finding your muse?”</p><p>The demon shrugged. “Eehhhh… yeh. I dunno, I’m just not really feelin’ it today, ya know? Mind if I rest in here for a while?”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled softly at him and grabbed the throw blanket from the top cushion. He patted his stomach and said, “You know you don’t need permission to cuddle, darling.”</p><p>Crowley grinned as he quickly got in between Aziraphale’s legs and rested his head on top of his plump belly. He let out a contented sigh as he settled in his favorite spot. “Thanks, Angel…”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled as he stroked his lover’s hair; which had grown considerably longer since the move. It only took a minute for Crowley to fall into a deep slumber. His angel’s round stomach was soft yet firm, but not too firm. His breathing and the gentle intestinal rumblings going on inside him made the perfect white noise. Honestly, Crowley would never need an orthopedic pillow. Not when he had Aziraphale’s tummy.</p><p>The couple stayed like that for a few hours. Aziraphale finished his book in one sitting. He moved on to his next one, but about midway through, he suddenly felt drowsy as well. The angel did hear once that weather can have an impact on human behaviors. The clouds outside had grown darker and the rain wasn’t letting up anytime soon. It’s possible that a thunderstorm was heading their way.</p><p>Aziraphale put his book to the side. The way Crowley looked so content and sweet made him want to indulge in a nap too. He quietly adjusted himself and laid his head on the throw pillow. His eyelids grew heavy as he gently entered sleep’s embrace. It was strange. The principality never felt this way before. In the past, he only engaged in recreational sleep on the rarest of occasions. He thought unnecessary sleep cut into very precious reading time. But now, laying there with Crowley all snuggled up against him, he was completely at ease… peaceful.</p><p>The pair remained asleep for several hours. However, little did they know, a thunderstorm was on the horizon. It had been raining heavily for a majority of the day, but they forgot the storm was supposed to last throughout the evening. When the first clap of thunder arrived, it jolted the angel out of his slumber. It sounded like it was just outside his window.</p><p>Aziraphale looked down to see that the fallen angel was still fast asleep; completely undisturbed by the storm goin on outside. He swore, not even an elephant stampede could wake Crowley up. The angel turned on the antique radio to the local weather channel.</p><p>“<b>THIS JUST IN, THE THUNDERSTORM HAS FINALLY MADE ITS WAY THROUGH THE SOUTH DOWNS. STRONG WINDS ARE COMING IN AT ABOUT 25 MPH. ALL RESIDENTS ARE ADVISED TO TAKE SHELTER IMMEDIATELY.”</b></p><p>Aziraphale turned off the radio and took a glimpse outside his window. The weather reporter certainly wasn’t wrong. It was a complete downpour. The trees and foliage outside looked like they could topple over at any minute. Looking towards the sea, the waves were rocky and coming in different through directions. The angel hoped that the fishing boats were able to make it back to shore before the storm arrived.</p><p>Aziraphale could feel Crowley stirring as he started to slowly come out of his slumber. “Hnnmmm… Z’iraphale?”</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry, dear.” He apologized. “Did I wake you up?”</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry about it, Angel.” Crowley let out a yawn as he stretched lazily like a cat. He looked outside and was shocked by the sudden turn of the weather. “Wow, it’s really coming down now.”</p><p>“The reporter just issued the weather alert. Looks like no one will be going out tonight.”</p><p>“Not like either of us wanted to, anyway.” Crowley added. “By the way, how long was I out?”</p><p>“A little longer than me.” The angel informed him. “About an hour after you fell asleep, I followed soon afterward. We definitely missed teatime, that’s for certain.”</p><p>Crowley gasped dramatically. “Not teatime!?”</p><p>Aziraphale smirked as he gently bopped him on the nose. “Cheeky thing… Considering how dark it is outside, it must be--”</p><p>
  <em> *Grrrroooooowwwwlllllll* </em>
</p><p>The two celestial gentlemen were startled by the loud rumble coming from Aziraphale’s middle. The angel’s cheeks turned pink as he stumbled for his pocket watch. “Uh… I-I-It’s, um, 6:30 now… heh, heh… almost dinnertime, I suspect.”</p><p>“Pfft! Hahahaha! Your stomach knows the time better than the both of us!” He patted the angels plump tummy as he kissed him on the cheek. “I guess it is almost that time. Actually, I’m kind of feeling a bit peckish meself. Anything in particular you’re in the mood for?”</p><p>“Hmmm… You know, I have been craving Italian these past couple of days.” Ziraphale told his partner honestly.</p><p>“I could make us a linguine bolognese. I have some ground meat that’s been sittin’ in the fridge for a week. Better to use it now before it spoils.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?” The angel asked.</p><p>“You could help me with the salad. Also if you could fetch us some wine from the basement, that would be fabulous.” He said as they made their way to the kitchen.</p><p>“Is there any wine in particular you want to go with our dinner, tonight?”</p><p>“Eh, I’ll let you decide.” Crowley told him casually. “You’re better at choosing which wine goes best with each dish than I am.”</p><p>Aziraphale certainly wasn’t going to argue with that logic. As Crowley gathered his ingredients, his angel went into the basement to pick out their wine. Now, Aziraphale had gone into the basement many times since they moved into the cottage and it never fazed him before. However, with the storm going on outside, it kind of rattled his nerves a bit. He decided to just go with a bottle zinfandel and get out of there as soon as possible. But just as soon as he reached for the bottle, a loud clap of thunder came out of nowhere.</p><p>“Ah!” It spooked him to the point where he accidentally dropped it. It crashed onto the concrete floor spilling the wine everywhere; including his beige trousers.</p><p>Alerted by the sound of the crash, Crowley shouted from the top of the basement stairs. “Love, are you alright?!”</p><p>“I’m fine, dear!” He replied. “The thunder startled me and I accidentally dropped the wine.”</p><p>“You want me to come down and help you?” He asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got it under control.” Aziraphale performed a quick miracle and the bottle of wine returned back to how it was. He got out of the basement as fast as he could as Crowley waited for him at the top of the stairs.</p><p>“You sure you’re alright, love?” Crowley asked as he rubbed his angel’s back.</p><p>He smiled softly; touched by his attentiveness. “I’m quite alright, darling. I just had a bit of a scare, that’s all.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were afraid of thunder?”</p><p>“I’m usually not.” Aziraphale informed him. “But, when you’re in a dimly lit basement, it certainly makes quite a difference.”</p><p>“Awww… Well, don’t you worry. You don’t have to go back into that big, scary basement if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Aziraphale knew he was teasing. Still, he also knew that his partner was genuinely worried for him, deep down. It truly moved his heart to know how much Crowley cared for him. He cupped his cheek so sweetly. “Thank you, my darling boy.”</p><p>The Adam’s apple in Crowley’s throat bobbed as he started to feel flush. He cleared his throat as he took Aziraphale to the kitchen with him. “So, uh, what kind of wine did you pick out for us?”</p><p>“Oh! I thought a red zinfandel would go perfectly with our linguine tonight. Honestly, it goes well with any Italian dish.”</p><p>He handed the bottle over to his partner and the demon nodded his head in approval. “Ahhh, lovely choice, Angel.”</p><p>The pair immediately got to work on their dinner once they put the bottle of wine to the side. Aziraphale happily tossed their caesar salad as Crowley chopped the onions and carrots and put them in the sauce. The bolognese needed thirty minutes to set so in the meantime, the couple boiled the pasta and toasted the dinner rolls. Once that was taken care of, they set the table in the conservatory. Despite the storm going on outside, they weren’t fazed at all by eating their meal in there.</p><p>When dinner was ready to be served, the pair sat down and enjoyed their evening quite nicely. The thunder and lighting made for a good light show as they ate their meal. However, Crowley was more focused on how his partner was enjoying his linguine. With each bite, Aziraphale looked like he had been discorporated and gone to pasta heaven. Crowley had to admit, he’d outdone himself with this particular dish and even decided to go for seconds.</p><p>The fallen angel was never really a big eater. He did on occasion, but he just never felt the need to indulge in gross matter. However, when he was dining with Aziraphale, the food just tasted better. Crowley still preferred to watch his angel eat, but he could understand why Aziraphale loved to partake in good food. It was even better when he ate it with someone he loved.</p><p>Once the pair finished their meal, Aziraphale and Crowley just sat back and relaxed in their chairs. Digesting as they watched the rain fall outside. They continued to indulge in their wine, feeling nicely buzzed in the process.</p><p>“Mmmm… <em> *hic* </em>Oh, that was absolutely scrumptious, darling.” Aziraphale told his lover as he rubbed his bloated stomach.</p><p>Crowley grinned as he sipped his wine; laying a hand on his own rounded middle. It looked like he swallowed a small cantaloupe. “Is probably my best one yet, I think. I added some more Crystal hot sauce this time to give it a bit of an extra kick.”</p><p>“I could tell.” Aziraphale agreed. “The first time you made linguine bolognese, it was rather mild. Not that it’s a bad thing, but I think the extra kick does the dish better.”</p><p>“At least I know what to do now the next time I make it again. Too bad we can’t take an evening stroll to walk this off though.” He said as he patted the swell of his stomach.</p><p>“Well, we did spend a majority of the day lazing about the house.” The angel informed him. “We might as well finish the day on a lazy note, too. But first, I shall tend to the dishes.”</p><p>“Oh, I could help you out with that.” Crowley said as he was about to get up from his chair.</p><p>However, Aziraphale quickly sat him back down. “No, no. You just relax and enjoy the rest of your wine, my darling. You did the majority of the cooking, it’s only fair I do the cleaning.”</p><p>The angel kissed the crown of his head, then took their dinner plates and silverware back to the kitchen. Crowley smiled as he watched his gentle Aziraphale walk out of the conservatory. He downed the rest of his zinfandel as he watched the rain continue to fall. However, he didn’t feel comfortable just sitting around when his stomach was too full, so he walked over to the kitchen. The fallen angel stood in the archway for a few moments as he observed his beloved rinse off the plates and put them on the drying rack.</p><p>Feeling the urge to hold his angel, Crowley snuck up from behind and wrapped his lanky arms around Aziraphale’s belly as he rested his chin on top of his head. Surprised; Aziraphale dropped the sponge into the sink. “Are you alright, Crowley?”</p><p>“Yeh… Sorry, I couldn’t resist. You just look so huggable right now, love.” He said to him as he gently rubbed the angel’s stuffed tummy. Crowley just couldn’t keep his hands to himself when it was so round and full after a big meal.</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled. “You know I won’t be able to finish the dishes fast enough if you’re clinging to me like this.” He told him as a matter of fact but still had the familiar fondness in his voice.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll figure something out…” Crowley took in a big whiff of his hair then sighed sweetly. “God, you smell so nice, Angel…”</p><p>Aziraphale’s heart skipped a beat as he felt his cheeks getting warmer. “I-It’s just my usual cologne, silly.”</p><p>“I know… I still like it though.”</p><p>“Mmm…” He tried to focus on the dishes while the demon still held him. He didn’t mind though, even if it did take a bit longer to get them cleaned.</p><p>However, after a long moment of silence and wiping off the last of the silverware, Crowley whispered in his ear. “I love you, Aziraphale…” The angel jolted in his lover’s embrace when he told him that. “I get that you understand by now how I feel about you. But… I feel like I don’t tell you enough. And honestly, I don’t think it’ll ever express how much I really love you.”</p><p>Aziraphale could feel a lump forming in his throat. He recalled the last several days leading up to Armageddon. He had to admit, that was the most difficult time in his immortal life. On top of trying to repress his own feelings for Crowley, his faith in heaven was slowly crumbling. Despite all those centuries of dedicated servitude, his superiors had always considered him a failure. For centuries, he had to put up with Gabriel’s bullying and Michael’s ice-hearted temperament.</p><p>All his life, Aziraphale was led to believe that heaven’s angels were kind and wanted to protect humanity. But in the end, that was all a lie…. In reality, all they cared about was winning a centuries old grudge. As Adam so eloquently put it, “to see which gang is best”, while all of humanity perished in the crossfire. Even though Aziraphale tried to find solutions and talk them into saving the world instead of destroying it, they simply laughed it off and mocked him for caring. This kind of behavior wasn’t exactly new, but at the time, it made Aziraphale feel more low than he ever felt before.</p><p>He tried to follow his supervisor’s holier-than-thou attitude, but at heart, he hated that kind of mindset. When he tried to use it on Crowley, it made him feel like rubbish. For over 6,000 years, the demon showed him more compassion and gentleness than Gabriel ever did. When the fallen angel proposed that they run away together, Aziraphale felt more hopeful than he’s ever been. However, fear still clouded his judgement. He didn’t care what happened to himself, but feared for Crowley’s safety above all others. That was the reason why he cruelly pushed him away back at the bandstand. And he’s regretted it ever since.</p><p>Crowley, the one being in this whole universe, who showed him nothing but friendship and love when all the angles hated him, and he chose those bastards instead…. The very thought of those awful days were enough to bring Aziraphale to tears.</p><p>The moment he heard his angel sniffling, Crowley snapped out of his lovesick haze. “Angel? Angel, what’s the matter?”</p><p>Aziraphale desperately tried to wipe away his tears, but they just kept coming. “I… I-I’m sorry. I was just… thinking about… our fight… back at the bandstand last year….”</p><p>“Oh…” Crowley remembered that fight as clear as day. It certainly wasn’t a pretty conversation.</p><p>“I… I never got to tell you how sorry I am.” He told him; still feeling weepy.</p><p>“Love, It’s… It’s okay. It’s all in the past.” Crowley said, trying to comfort his lover.</p><p>Aziraphale took his hand, letting their fingers intertwine with each other. “No… no, it’s not okay. You were right… We’ve been friends for over 6,000 years, and I cruelly denied that fact. You’ve treated me with so much compassion and love for all these centuries, and I just blatantly chose heaven’s side over ours. Even though Gabriel and the others always treated me like rubbish. So, when you say you love me, even though I treated you so horribly, I don’t know how to deal with that. Please forgive me, Crowley…”</p><p>The lump in Crowley’s throat was so unbearable, it made him feel nauseous. He had no idea this had been eating away at Aziraphale for nearly a year. He turned his angel around and held him close to his chest. “Aziraphale… you’re not the only one who feels this way…. At the time, I was only thinking of running away from the problem. I had you in mind, yes, but even then, I didn’t know what all that fear was doing to you. Plus, hell isn’t exactly known for its empathetic side. So, when you do things, like cup my cheek and ruffle my hair, I have no idea how to handle it either. Honestly, it makes me want to throw myself into your lap and cry. As stupid as that sounds…”</p><p>Aziraphale could feel a few tear drops fall on his head. He was surprised by Crowley’s words; that this is how he truly feels. “I don’t think it’s stupid, Crowley…. You know, if you ever need to just… let it out… my lap is always open.”</p><p>The fallen angel tried to swallow his tears down, but Aziraphale’s compassionate words were making it harder to keep it in. “Damn it all, Angel! Now you’ve got me goin’!”</p><p>The angel chuckled as he rubbed soothing circles into his back. “I love you too, darling.”</p><p>The couple stayed in each other's arms for a little while longer. After they’d calmed down, they put away the last of the dishes and silverware on the drying rack and made their way upstairs. They got into their pajamas and cuddled on the bed watching a movie. Thanks to their afternoon nap, they didn’t feel too tired. They just stayed all nice and cozy while Crowley rubbed Aziraphale’s round, full belly.</p><p>“Honestly, that shitehead, Gabriel, doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Crowley spoke up. “I love your tum! ‘lose the gut’ my arse…. What’s so wrong with having a little padding, anyway?”</p><p>“According to him, angels are supposed to be soldiers of heaven.” Aziraphale began to explain. “So, they wanted us to look the part. Sometimes they’d summon us for surprise body inspections and I would always fail miserably and get reprimanded by Gabriel in front of the other angels.” He sighed as he looked down at his bulbous stomach. “I suppose that’s what I get for loving human food so much.”</p><p>“Well, those fuddy-duddy angels don’t know what they're missing.” Crowley reassured him. “For starters, having a soft tum means I get to do this!”</p><p>All of a sudden, he unbuttoned Aziraphale’s nightshirt and started blowing raspberries on his stomach and tickled his sensitive spots. “Ah! Crowley! Hahahahahaha!! No, no, no! Hahahahaha!! No, please, I can’t take it! Hahahahahaha!”</p><p>“Hahaha! There’s my happy angel!” Crowley said triumphantly as he kissed Aziraphale’s bottom lip.</p><p>After coming down from his laughing fit, Aziraphale placed Crowley’s hand over his heart as he looked at him in a way that made the demon’s insides turn to butter. “I love you so much, my darling boy.”</p><p>Crowley’s slitted pupils began to dilate. He really had no idea how to handle this much love coming from his angel. He smiled shyly and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. “Ditto, my pet…”</p><p>Crowley settled back under the sheets as he laid his head on the angel’s soft chest. They stayed that way for the rest of the night as the storm continued to rage outside. However, the weather didn’t bother the couple one bit. In fact, they were looking forward to the next rainy day. When they could just spend the time lazing about in each other’s embrace. To them, that was truly the best way to spend a Sunday afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>